


Playing with Fire

by Witty_Whit



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Dragons, F/M, Romance, Suspense, Tattoos, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-28
Updated: 2010-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-15 13:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witty_Whit/pseuds/Witty_Whit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione and the Dragon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing with Fire

The dragon coiled. Shimmering, scale armor twisted with the underlying movement of taught muscles that flowed along the creature's serpentine body. It flexed and released the held tension, stretching out in a relaxed pose. Pearly teeth were glinting dangerously as hot eyes glared wickedly. It was the beast's malicious grin that caught Hermione's eye.

Locked into his bewitching gaze, she stared at the savage monster. Enchanted, she could not tear her eyes away. Even from this distance she could feel the heat radiating from his body. It warmed her to her very bones. Though at first she was terribly frightened, the lulling heat slowly stole the feeling away, and she unwound like the reposing dragon.

Somewhere deep inside she knew that she needed to be afraid, but the calm motions of the beast soothed her like the siren's call. Completely helpless, Hermione Granger was trapped in the dragon's lair.

And that was exactly where Charlie wanted her to be.


End file.
